Disruptive Divergence from Brodusa's Orphanage for Stories
by Brodusa
Summary: Just a place where you can adopt a story.


**A/N Hello to anyone that may be viewing this, as the title entails this my friends is a Orphanage for Stories, so I will be giving out some content that I hope that ****responsible writer will adopt. The reason behind This is cause I know there are better writers than me, so I give those writers the content I hope to see in the future of reading stories I love. The reason I don't have the determination or the focus to ****write ****the stories myself that and once again there are better writers than me to do these stories justice**

* * *

(I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender -That be Micheal Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko- same with The Legend Korra, I also do not own Mass Effect Trilogy -EA owns that- if I did, then they will become trash.)

OK first up we got a crossover between The Avatar Universe (Aka Avatar: The Last Air Bender and The Legend Korra) and the Mass Effect Trilogy with a Alternate Humanity. Now lets give you guys something to work with, So we got the time period for The Legend Korra being set in 1920 and the Mass Effect Trilogy set in 2003 for the first mission to the moon and mars. which will give our slight low tech friends 83 years to advance in technology with assistance of bending and spirits. I think it is safe to say that maybe with Iknik Blackstone Varrick and his descendants may probably fund a space expedition. Now for someone to take the place of System Alliance, I pretty sure that White Lotus fits the bill as does the Red Lotus for Cerberus (Although with a better leader in my opinion because there is nothing wrong with Peace between Spirits and Humans) also fits. I think maybe The Blue Spirit idea would make for an awesome idea for their version of a black ops team, like benders that been taught like chi blockers. Now for Eezo, think that biotics should not have bending abilities cause that be ridicules, So lets say the humans treat it like a hazard because it can taint ones spirit and prevent from reincarnating and going to the spirit world.

Now for Turian and Human reactions for when they see each other, I beg you to follow these wise words: let the Turians have common sense, they are not stupid; they do not want to turn every new race into a client race or kill them because they are primitive; they do not want to steal their tech or keep fighting when they are losing. They are conflicted because yes they are a new race so they need to initiate the First Contact Protocol but also keep them from activating a dormant relay to protect them from themselves and others. The humans should also try to strive for peace with ALL aliens (Except for the Reapers of course) and try to center around alien cultures. I think it will be a fact that each alien home world would have their own spirit world and with help from humans finally unlock its doors for the first time. Humans have a unique culture that allowed them to unlock theirs but other sadly did not even know that the home worlds they live have their own spirit world. I think only planets with alive sapient life forms should have these spirit worlds, besides it would not make any sense, cause spirits are ideas of those life forms. The humans will believe its their duty to help ALL aliens connect to their spirit world -Oh almost forgot, Bending is not magic as katara stated. Humans are studying it to find the science behind it, and no its still not biotics- they live on.

After humans get a better understanding of alien cultures (Batarains killed their culture by saying they need ALIEN slaves when in reality alien slaves are worth more. and sadly Salarains messed up Krogen culture.) they can teach others -That are not or will not become biotic- bending. Now what you can bend: Earth, Water (Healing will be a little more scientific because white blood cells and platelets have water and you can move more them to a specific to heal HOPE I MADE YOU PROUD MATPAT), Air (any gas, and like to point out you can fly with any element), Fire, Plasma (Because lighting and just think about it if that can bend why can the Avatar bend the Plasma around the star and turn it into a... DEATHSTAR pun intended), Metal (For pure functionality purposes lets say aliens use non highly purified metal until they adapt to humans.), Combustion, Chi (Chi is spirit energy and you use turn spirits from negative to positive and vice versa. For the Avatar can lock and unlock bending -In my opinion harmonic convergence gave air bending to non-benders and the avatar get more powerful after each reincarnation and can possibly amplify or disrupt ones spirit energy, which means in this universe everyone can bend-, and finally spiritual projection.), and Lava. I hope those who adopt will enjoy writing it. Now for a name you may or may not use for this _**Disruptive Divergence**_

* * *

**A/N Please check out ****Loud Prototype in Loud house/Prototype Crossover to view another story to adopt, ****Check out I Feel So Alive in Mech x4 section or ****Metalborn in The Elder Scrolls Series section**** to see if you like to adopt it****, ****keep an eye out for anymore of my stories if you wish to adopt them and remember I just give content and ideas you can do whatever you want with them so long as you try :)**


End file.
